


Tear it all Down -- Dean/Castiel End!Verse Fanmix

by Sales Associate Steve (Stiney)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angry Sex, Audio Format: Streaming, Drug Use, Episode: s05e04 The End, Everybody's broken, Fan Soundtracks, Fighting/Fucking, M/M, Mutual Intimate Partner Violence, Sexual Content, Supernatural AU: Croatoan/End'verse, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 22:05:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stiney/pseuds/Sales%20Associate%20Steve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is ruthlessly set on his revenge and killing Lucifer.<br/>Castiel, no longer an angel but a mortal man drowning himself in drugs, alcohol and orgies.</p><p>Both broken and abandoned by Heaven with only each other left as a reminder of how forsaken they are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tear it all Down -- Dean/Castiel End!Verse Fanmix

**Author's Note:**

> For [Wayward Mixes](http://waywardmixes.livejournal.com/profile) OTP round.
> 
>  **Tracklist**  
>  Wasted – Stabbing Westward // **Disgrace** – Sevendust // **Hurt** – Johnny Cash // **My Body is a Cage** – Arcade Fire // **Save Me** – Staind // **Love is not Enough** – Nine Inch Nails // **Something I Can Never Have** – Nine Inch Nails // **Mad World** – Gary Jules

Dean Winchester, the Righteous Man and Castiel, the angel who pulled him from the pit have a very a profound bond. They've fought along side and for each other against Heaven and Hell and everything in between.  
  
But after Dean says no to being Michael's vessel even as Sam says yes to Lucifer, that bond is tested and twisted.  
  
Dean is ruthlessly set on his revenge and killing Lucifer.  
Castiel, no longer an angel but a mortal man drowning himself in drugs, alcohol and orgies.  
  
Both broken and abandoned by Heaven with only each other left as a reminder of how forsaken they are.

  


_Tear it all Down @[Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/ho4aej4dfov7fsfgv1aqcbcvr/playlist/0hDYI40f2Tyjc0TVgYbzwq) or [Youtube](http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLt8WgPnCL-gsB4koptzhlSeTLKNLRDKQR)_

  
_**Dean: "You don't have to cuff me. What, you don't trust yourself?"  
Future!Dean: "No. Absolutely not.**_ "

 

  
**Wasted – Stabbing Westward**

_When I reach the end_  
_Will anything I've done_  
_Mean anything?_  
_Will anything I've done mean anything?_

**_"Dean, I'm not an angel anymore. Yeah, I went mortal."_ **

**Disgrace – Sevendust**

_Can I still find a place where my mind stops all the suffering_  
_Will I live in my disgrace on and on_  
_And I know now all I ever wanted_  
_Was peace inside a mind that's always haunted_

 

_**This was all they had left.** _

_ **No longer the Righteous Man gripped tight.** _

**Hurt – Johnny Cash**

  _I hurt myself today_  
_To see if I still feel_  
_I focus on the pain_  
_The only thing that's real_

  _ **No more Angel of the Lord that raised him from Perdition.** _

**My Body is a Cage – Arcade Fire**

_I'm living in an age_  
_That calls darkness light_  
_Though my language is dead_  
_Still the shapes fill my head_

 

_**All that remained was the skewed, twisted pantomime of that bond** __**as they dove into each other with fists and fucking.** _

**Love is not Enough – Nine Inch Nails**   


  _Hey, the closer we think we are_  
_Well it only got us so far_  
_Now you got anything left to show_  
_No no I didn't think so_

_**Both of them trying to fill the holes with each injury inflicted on the other.** _ _**Tearing it all down for the sake of sanity, no matter how temporary.** _

  
**Something I Can Never Have – Nine Inch Nails**

_You always were the one to show me how_  
_Back then I couldn't do the things that I can do now._  
_This thing is slowly taking me apart._  
_Grey would be the color if I had a heart._

**_Future!Dean to Cas: "Are you coming?"  
Cas: "Of course."_ **

**Save Me – Staind**

_The end is near_  
_I'm in the thick of it_  
_And I'll be there soon_  
_If you can handle it_

**_"Took me five years. Tonight I'm gonna kill the Devil."_ **

**Mad World – Gary Jules**

_And I find it kinda funny_  
_I find it kinda sad_  
_The dreams in which I'm dying_  
_Are the best I've ever had_

**Author's Note:**

> Underlined quotes are mine from [We don't get to be...](706561)  
> All others come from Supernatural episode S5:04, The End.
> 
> Texture by [kissmequick](http://kissmequick.livejournal.com/)  
> Screencaps from [Supernatural Fans Online](http://supernaturalfansonline.com/category/screen-captures/)  
> Requiem font from [DaFont.com](http://www.dafont.com/)


End file.
